The Ties That Bind
by The K2
Summary: It is said that time is like a river. If you throw a pebble into it, it creates a ripple, but the river always corrects itself. So can Harry create enough ripples to change the tide. OR is History doomed to repeat itself. What will happen when he is thrown back in time. Will he end the conflict. He must trust his friends, but the problem was that at this time he did not have any.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Run Hermione run."

They were running in he ministries trying to escape from death eaters. He had been a fool and fell into Voldemort's trap. He had believed that Sirius was being tortured and had led his friends to this death trap. They were all going to die. But they were all going to die fighting.

"Stupefy."

His spell was easily deflected by the death eater chasing him.

"Avada Kedavra."

He ducked and the spell missed him be inches.

He turned back once again.

"Reducto."

"Expulso."

They both yelled at the same time. The spells collided in mid air and the explosion caught the nearby shelf. Harry stopped and saw that the object on the shelf had been destroyed. Many of them had been destroyed. And the others had started vibrating. It was as if a chain reaction had occurred. One by one all the time turners blew apart. Then there was a blinding flash of light and then Harry saw nothing.

Harry was running and falling at the same time. That was all he could feel. The feeling of falling continuously but his body never hitting anything. He kept on falling. And then he stopped.

He tried to look around but there was nothing but darkness.

"Harry Potter."

"Who are you?"

"You have another chance."

"Why can I not see anything? Where am I? What happened to my friends? Where is Sirius?"

"To make things right." The booming voice kept on saying.

"Whatever you do it is not going to harm your existence. Your existence is assured. Do what you have always done. The right thing."

"Who are you?"

"You will meet me. Everyone meets me at some point of time. Look for my objects."

"Look for what? I don't understand. Who are you?"

"I am the realest thing about life itself. I am truth of life. I am what gives life meaning."

"Where am I?"

"You are at a point in a river. You have just been pushed back a little. You will find your way. Trust your judgement. Trust your friends. Good luck, Harry Potter."

"Wait I don't understand."

Then again he felt he was being thrown back. This time the feeling was short lived. Then he landed on his feet. He opened his eyes. He was on a street. The street seemed familiar. The shops around him seemed familiar. He tried to move forward but his legs gave way. He fell on the ground hard. His chest hurt. He saw a man walk up to him. But he heard nothing of what the man was saying as everything faded to black.

He sat up in flash. His eyes frantically looked around the room. The room was small. It had a small desk and a chair. It also had a wardrobe and a mirror attached to it. His chest still hurt. He got down from the bed slowly. He did not understand how he had gotten here. He was in the ministry. They had gone to rescue Sirius. It had been a trap. Where was Ron? Where was Hermione? He opened the door of the room and quickly headed downstairs. It was still early morning. There was a man sitting at a table reading a newspaper. He had very short hair. It had been cut like that, he could tell. The man turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank merlin you are awake. I was worried."

"Where am I?"

"Oh, this is the leaky cauldron."

"Leaky Cauldron? How did I get here?"

"I don't know myself. I was cleaning the tables when I heard a loud thud outside. I went outside and saw you lying on the ground. You had an injury on your chest. I tired my best to heal it. I would have taken you to St Mungo's but I don't have that kind of money."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. He was grateful, but he needed to know where his friends were.

"Who are you?"

"Oh me, I am Carl, I own this place."

"Tom sold the Leaky Cauldron."

"What? You talking about my son?"

"Your son?" Harry was confused. Tom owned Leaky Cauldron, as far as he remembered.

"I think you are still under stress. I will make you a nice cup of tea while you read the newspaper okay."

"Thanks Carl."

Carl left for the kitchens. Harry slowly rubbed his forehead and opened the first page.

Accident at MINISTRY.

All Time Turners Destroyed.

So he had rescued by someone. Someone had brought him here. Yes, the time turners had been destroyed. But why didn't the man recognize him. His name was in the paper enough these days for people to recognize his face. He started looking around. He realised that he was not in his school robes. He was wearing someone else's clothes. He looked at the other news. Then something caught his eye. The date line.

 **Date- June 28, 1934.**

He felt as if his world had crashed beside him. How was this possible? He had thrown back in time. That was what the voice was telling him about. How was this possible? The time turner explosion must have done something. This must be some kind of illusion he thought. Voldemort was messing with his mind again. But how could he be sure. Carl then returned with a cup of tea.

"Carl, what condition was I in, when you found me?"

"Well, you had a wound on your chest like I said. Yeah were wearing only a jumper and shorts. Not any other clothing on you. So I put my son's clothes on you. He is about your age. He is at Hogwarts right now. How come you are not there? I also found your wand. I kept it at the table."

"Carl what year is this?"

"1934. Kid are you alright. I can call a healer if you want."

"Oh my god. Carl do you know anything about Voldemort."

"What's a Voldemort?"

"Oh god."

"I am going to call a healer."

"No, no."

"Just give me some parchment, a quill and some ink. Ok I will be in my room."

"Ok. Kid what is your name?"

"Harry….." he paused for a bit. "Harry Evans."

"Evans. Are you a muggleborn?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you not at Hogwarts?"

"I will explain later."

He took his cup of tea and went to his room quickly. Carl brought him a some pieces of parchment and old quill and some ink. Harry sat and scribbled whatever information he could.

 _No Voldemort._

 _Diary showed me 1942. He was then in fifth year. So he starts Hogwarts in 1937._

 _Dumbledore should be young now._

 _Grindelwald still at large. His duel takes place in 1945. Eleven years. No prophecy. No Ron, no Hermione, no Sirius, Remus or my parents._

The voice had told him that he was supposed to make things right. He was supposed to change history. How could he do that. He did not know anybody here. Only Dumbledore and Dumbledore did not know him. He did not have any money. He could not ask Gringotts as he was sure that there was a Potter around who question his claim to their wealth. He had no idea how he was going to do this. He needed help. He could not do this alone. He went inside the bathroom and washed his face. His chest still hurt. He opened the shirt to see the wound. It had been closed. It was still messy. Carl had helped him a lot. And Harry had a feeling Carl would help him more.

Harry went downstairs and entered the kitchen to talk to Carl. A few people had arrived in the pub. He realised that Leaky Cauldron was still a new pub and was gaining popularity.

"Kid, you feeling okay."

"Yeah. Carl I need your help. I need a job. I will be a waiter anything. I just need a job."

"Okay. You are hired. But I cannot promise you much pay. You can keep your room."

"Thanks. Can you give me some clothes."

"Yeah. You can take some of Tom's clothes. You can buy some second hand in Knockturn if you want. You will get them cheap. "

"Thanks man. I will take a shower and join you."

"Okay be here quick."

Harry went upstairs and took a bath. He returned and worked for around five hours. When it was around two. Harry headed to Knockturn Alley, found the store selling second hand stuff. He used the money Carl had given him to buy a few clothes and returned quickly. He put the stuff in his room and headed downstairs. When he got there he saw all the people had gathered around a table. He moved further to see a snake sitting there. A few people tried to hit it with a spell but they missed. He pushed a few people away and went to talk to the snake.

"Buddy relax."

But the snake continued to hiss at him. The snake did not understand him.

"Calm down. No one will hurt you.'

The snake made a move at him. When someone shouted.

"Stupefy."

The spell hit the snake straight at the head. It fell on the table with a thud. The man moved around the table carefully putting the snake's head on his lap gave him some liquid he had taken from his pocket. The snake woke up, moved its head around then fell back on the man's lab. Harry watched the seen unfold with great care. As the people started moving out he realized that he had lost his ability to speak Parseltongue. Carl entered and sat beside him in the kitchen.

"Quite a show right."

"Yeah. Who was that guy?"

"Oh him. He is Newt Scamander."

 **AN- THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. YEAH, THE HORCRUX INSIDE HARRY DIES. HE WILL WORK WITH DUMBLEDORE SOON, HE WILL ALSO WORK WITH NEWT.**

 **CLEARING OUT THE TIMELINE.**

 **EVENTS TAKE PLACE FROM 1934.**

 **EVENTS OF FANTASTIC BEASTS 1 AND 2 TAKE PLACE IN 1930 AND 1931. NEWT IS YOUNGER THAN HE IS IN THE FILM.**

 **AGE OF NEWT IS 24 RIGHT NOW.**

 **DUMBLEDORE IS 38. I KNOW YOU GUYS MIGHT HATE ME MAKING DUMBLEDORE SO YOUNG. BUT IT IS FANFICTION.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carl's son Tom returned next week. He was a cheerful lad. He and Harry talked for sometime. He missed Hogwarts. From what he could make out Tom was a sharp boy. He did not put much heart into studies. Life at Leaky Cauldron was amazing. In addition to being a waiter Harry worked as a cook sometimes as well, when one of the chefs was absent. He had purchased a few books on defence, second hand of-course. He read them in his spare time. He still did not know what he was supposed to do here. Voldemort was not going to arrive at Hogwarts for another three years. It seemed as if he had no choice but to wait and as far as Grindelwald was considered, Harry wondered what he could do about it. He also wondered why Dumbledore was not making a move against him. After the snake incident Harry realized that he had lost the ability of talking to snakes and he may have also lost the ability to see into Voldemort's mind. Maybe his travel to the past had something to do with this. He did not know. He did not know anything. He did not know how to get back. All the time turners had been destroyed. How could he go back? The voice had told him that his existence was safe. He thought that maybe it meant that no matter what happened, his existence was not in danger. If his parents never married then also he would exist. Since nobody had the idea that he existed he could not go to Hogwarts as well. If he did not go he would not be able to become an auror. His entire life had become a mess.

He was in the kitchen washing plates when Tom entered.

"You won't guess who is here dad?"

"Who is here, son?"

"It is my Professor from school. Professor Dumbledore."

Harry turned around so fast that a plate kept on the slab fell and broke. One of the chefs fixed it and gave Harry a dirty look.

"He is meeting with someone."

"Who?" Harry asked, trying his best to hide his curiosity.

"I don't know someone."

"Carl, may I be excused for a minute, I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

He quickly went to his room. He performed the disillusionment charm. He had found out that the ministry was not keeping track of him. Probably because they had no idea that he existed. He did not perform magic in front of Carl. It would make him suspicious. After performing the charm he bolted downstairs. He moved beside the table Dumbledore had taken. It was in the far corner. The man he was talking to was the snake guy-Newt Scamander. Dumbledore looked young. Earlier Harry used to find the idea of Dumbledore being young funny. But here he was. Sporting a beard, which was brown and not white. Hair combed nicely, nose still crooked looking very energetic. They were drinking something.

"What do the reports say?"

"They say that he was spotted near the ICW office in Germany. But no one has confirmed it. Cause there was no bloodshed, so there is no confirmation. Witnesses are scared." Newt finished.

"Yeah, of course they are. He has given them every reason to be."

"What about you? Have you found out a way to break that bond?"

"No, not yet. But I am trying my hardest."

Harry saw that Dumbledore had started staring at his shoes.

"What about Queenie?"

"No sign of her as well."

"During the last attack she had been spotted with him. But there is no sign of her. Tina is distraught, so is Jacob."

"Newt, you know the risk you are taking. If the MACUSA finds out that a muggle knows that the wizarding world exists, then they would arrest you."

"Yeah I know. But he insisted that the minute Queenie returned, he would let us obliviate him."

Harry was not able to understand what was going on. Who was Queenie, Jacob or Tina? What was going on? It sounded as if this Queenie had joined Grindelwald.

"Have there been any attempts at your life." Newt asked him as if that was a very casual thing.

"Nope. After Credence's death, nothing of the sort has happened."

"How is your brother coping?"

"Well after Leta died he was pretty broke, he made friends with the bottle. I tried to help him but he wouldn't listen. But he is getting better now."

"Yeah well Leta Lestrange's death had a huge impact. She died for a good cause. She died a hero, trying to save people."

"No shit." Harry said it loudly before he could stop himself. He was scared that his cover may be blown. But Dumbledore seemed to not have heard him. But then he turned around. Slowly, as if scanning the area, looking satisfied that no one was eavesdropping on them he turned to look at Newt again.

"Well Newt lets take this outside. Someone might hear us here."

Newt looked sceptical at first but then agreed. Slowly they got up and Dumbledore left some money on the table. When they left the pub Harry followed them. They had taken a deserted alley and were walking slowly. Harry followed them closely, he did not want to miss out on anything they were discussing.

But then something happened. Dumbledore spun around so fast that he did not have time to react. Before he even moved his hand to get his wand, he had been put under a body bind, wordlessly. He saw as both Dumbledore and Newt moved over his body and removed his disillusionment charm.

"Look what we have here."

"A spy, probably. Grindelwald's you think."

"We will find out soon enough. Take us to your place. Quickly."

"Okay."

Dumbledore put an arm on Newt's shoulder as Newt put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they vanished from the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ties that Bind**

It had been the most unpleasant feeling of his life. He hated this form of travel. 'Apparition sucks' he thought to himself. He had been put under a body bind by Dumbledore before he could even realise. They had taken him somewhere. He had landed quite uncomfortably. He watched as they placed him on a chair and tied him to it, magically of course. Then Dumbledore removed the body bind.

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence." Harry spoke with determination.

"I doubt that." Dumbledore eyed him crossly. Harry had a feeling that he was trying to read his mind. Well not reading it in Snape's words but accessing information.

"Who are you?" The other man Newt Scamander asked softly. He looked tired.

Harry realised that there was point in stalling as they would use veritaserum anyway. "Harry Evans." Before he could add Dumbledore spoke.

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are Mr" he paused for a bit. "Potter."

Newt looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. "Potter. He can't be a Potter."

"He is. I searched his mind."

"Yeah. I am Harry Potter. I am from the future."

To say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement, while Newt looked scandalised. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Oh come on."

"It was you who broke all the time turners at the ministry."

"Yeah. I don't how, but I travelled back in time."

"When are you from?"

"1995."

"What happened? How did you end up here?"

"I don't know. Me and my friends were fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I cast a spell so did one of them, the spells collided and it caused a chain reaction that blew up all the time turners. There was blinding flash of light. And the next thing I remember is a voice telling me to do what I have always done. The right thing. I could change things and save many lives. That my existence was assured. When I asked who was he. The voice said that it was the realest thing about life. That I should look for its objects." Dumbledore had been listening without even reacting but when he heard the last part his eyes widened in shock. "The Hallows." He whispered slowly.

"What did you say Albus?"

"Nothing. Tell us more about your time."

"Well, you defeated Grindelwald in 1945. You got lots of awards and stuff. You discovered twelve uses of dragon blood. You were the most powerful wizard of all time till he came."

"Till who came?"

"Voldemort. He started gathering followers, death eaters. He hated muggles and muggleborns. His agenda was blood purity. He and his followers killed many. You founded The Order of the Phoenix to stop him. There was some prophecy. It pitted me against him. So he sought me and my family and he found them. He killed my father and my mother. But when he cast the killing curse on me it rebounded and almost killed him."

"That is not possible." Newt said in disbelief.

"He offered my mother a choice. He asked her to move away, but she refused. So he killed her. But he couldn't kill me."

"Why?"

Dumbledore spoke slowly. "Love. Your mother's love gave you a protection that he couldn't overcome. What happened afterwards."

Harry narrated his entire life story to them. What happened at Hogwarts in all his five years. He did not even miss minor details. After he had finished all three of them sat in silence till Newt spoke.

"Albus I will like to speak to you alone."

They both moved to a corner.

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know Newt. Some of what he has said makes sense."

"But come on."

"My gut tells me he isn't lying."

"Oh merlin I can't believe this. Well lets go talk to him then."

They both moved back to the hall where Harry was chained.

"Well we have situation here Harry."

"You think."

Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"When does this Voldemort start his quest?"

"He will join Hogwarts in 1937."

"We got some time."

"No, I will end it. I just have to find out where he is."

"You are going to kill a child." Dumbledore stared at him in disgust.

"He cannot be saved." Harry said.

"Everyone deserves a chance."

"This chance thing of yours is what cost many people their lives in the future."

"We are not going to kill a boy. No matter what. But we have other things we need to discuss. We need you to go to Hogwarts, to complete your education. I think you will have to give your OWLs again. If anyone asks tell them that you were home schooled but your parents passed away recently. I will pull some strings. If you are lucky you might get to meet another Potter."

Harry sat up a bit straighter at this. He had a relative who was alive.

"Who?

"Fleamont Potter. He is at Hogwarts. He will start his sixth year this September. We need you to be prepared. I believe you will have a great role in our future. I will untie you now." He moved forwards and removed all the chains. Harry massaged his wrist.

"I will look into Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Thanks Professor."

"Newt will take you back to Leaky Cauldron."

In the next few weeks he met Dumbledore and Newt many times. Newt seemed an interesting fellow, a bit shy. He kept on practising. He was taken to the Ministry so he could take his tests. His exams went exactly as they had gone the previous time. The defence and charms paper however had gone better than last time. The last step was meeting with the Headmaster and getting sorted.

Newt came to pick him up. Harry had mixed thoughts about going to Hogwarts. He was excited to go back to the castle and learn magic, but felt sad when he realised that none of his friends would be there with him. Both Armando Dippet and Dumbledore were in the office. Armando Dippet had medium sized curly hair. He was a lot shorter than Dumbledore. Though broad shouldered. He extended his hand.

"You must be Harry Evans."

"Yes, sir." Harry said taking his hand.

"Well your test results came in. You have done well. Two Os, four Es. Which subjects would you like to take?"

"I would like to take Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology."

He chuckled, "You want to become an auror I see. But I am afraid that will not be possible, my boy."

"Why not?" Harry had not given his career a lot of thought but becoming an auror seemed right to him.

"The herbology teacher only takes the students who have got an O. I am sorry I cannot help you there."

"Ok." Harry tried not to speak. He had not expected this.

The headmaster saw Newt and his pleasant expression changed instantly.

"What are you doing here, Mr Scamander?"

"Nothing. Just came to drop Harry off."

"Huh."

Harry saw the exchange take place between the two men. It felt weird, as if something was out of place as if he was missing something.

"Well now we should go ahead with the sorting."

The hat was placed again on Harry's head and about a minute later it once again yelled Gryffindor.


End file.
